Just One Night Out
by Invisi-Pen
Summary: When Gwen goes out for a drink, she meets up with an old friend! Only when they get drunk can Gwen and Duncan hook up. GwenxDuncan oneshot!


_I'm BACK! Although I'm giving up on that one shot collection. After seeing the first half of TDA, I've decided to give up on canon and ship whatever the hell I feel like. From now on, expect DuncanxGwen, HaroldxLeshawna, NoahxKatie, and maybe some of the minor canon couples like IzzyxOwen and TylerxLindsay from me._

_Disclaimer: TDI/TDA does not belong to me. Also, the legal age for drinking in Canada is actually 18/19, so don't you 18-year-old Americans think of drinking until you're of legal age!_

* * *

"Umm… give me some beer, I guess," Gwen said as she nervously sat onto the barstool furthest away from the door.

"Sure, honey," the bartender replied with a smile. "First time at a bar?" Gwen nodded uncomfortably. When the bartender handed her the drink with a kind smile, Gwen muttered thanks before taking a small sip. The bartender shook his head in exasperation before moving on to other customers, taking her silence as a sign that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Gwen always figured her first night at a bar would be by herself. On her eighteenth birthday, her few friends offered to take her to a bar to celebrate. She declined, and instead opted for a fancy dinner. The next weekend, however, she drove out to the college she would be attending in the fall, with plans to try out a nearby bar by herself. So now, here she was, sipping her beer mainly to spite her friends. The thought made her chuckle. However, her amusement faded as she reminisced about her final two years in high school.

For one, despite trying multiple times, Gwen and Trent's romantic relationship never seemed to work out. The two found it hard to just let go of each other, though, so they decided to try to be friends. After the first year, the awkwardness from formerly being a couple faded, and as of this second year after TDI, their friendship was still strong. On the other hand, Gwen isolated herself from others at her school even further when she returned from the reality show. To her dismay, Gwen quickly found out that every single girl on campus would only talk to Gwen just to find out if she could hook one of them up with a guy from TDI, while every single guy she tried to hang out with or date either wanted to get in the pants of _another_ TDI girl or felt uncomfortable when she mentioned that she and Trent remained friends after TDI.

"Gwen!" A familiar face stared at the former reality show contestant with a disbelieving look on his face. After recovering from shock, Gwen couldn't help but smirk, as his features rarely showed much more than his arrogance or boldness.

"Duncan! Long time, no see!" Gwen smiled as she hugged her punk friend. It truly did shock Gwen to see Duncan here; she knew that he lived nearby, but she never expected him to show up at this particular bar. However, she was truly happy to see him at the bar. Even though they kept in contact through webcam chats, they found themselves too busy to meet up, as Gwen had artwork to complete while Duncan had to finish his juvie time. "So, did you escape from juvie? _Again_?"

Duncan shrugged. "Actually," he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I actually served my time." As Gwen pretended to gasped, he rolled his eyes and added, "Shocker, I know."

"Could it be?" Gwen poked Duncan's green Mohawk to prove it truly was her delinquent friend. "Are you actually going soft? Courtney must be getting to you."

"Actually…" Duncan squirmed around in actual discomfort. "We sort of broke up."

At this, Gwen gasped in actual shock. "But you said you two were working out so well a month ago!"

"Well," Duncan sighed, "I lied. Sort of. Two days after that, Courtney caught me… flirting with some girl-"

"You mean making out, right?" Gwen interrupted with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Basically. But the girl was coming on to me; it was hard to resist."

Gwen shook his head in mock disappointment. "You think Mr. Irresistible would have learned by now," she said while taking a drink from her almost forgotten beer.

"It's not just that. When Courtney saw us she totally blew it. She yelled at me for a solid hour, and when I thought she was going to give me a chance to speak, she started yelling some more."

"Ah. Teenage love." Gwen could honestly see this sort of a response coming from Miss CIT.

"When she finally paused, I told her that this relationship was going nowhere. And that she knew it too. She just wanted to hold onto those glory days from TDI."

"_Glory days_?" Gwen scoffed.

"Well," Duncan continued, "she forced herself to believe that she held a lot of power within the campers. And to be honest, her classmates took her less seriously than we did."

"Oh," Gwen frowned. She had never given much thought concerning Courtney's bitchy attitude, but when it came down to it, Courtney was a wannabe version of the true master of leadership through bitchiness, Heather.

"After Courtney took another two hours to calm down, we decided it was better to break up and start to move on from that horrible year on the show. Plus," Duncan added with a small snicker, "we decided it would also help with her blood pressure."

Gwen shook her head at that, and took another sip from her beer. Duncan glanced at the alcoholic beverage and scoffed. "You're drinking _that_?"

"Hey, it's my first time at a bar. How would I know what to get?" Gwen retorted.

"You need to know the truly finer aspects of alcohol if this is your first time at a bar," Duncan smirked as he caught the bartender's attention. "Can you get me two of-" Gwen couldn't follow all of what Duncan said next, but the bartender apparently understood, as he soon came back with the order.

"Um… Duncan…" Gwen glanced uneasily at the drink. "Is this of those drinks that can you drunk from just a sip?"

"You need to build up a tolerance for alcohol," Duncan replied as he picked up his drink. "So I thought you should start with this drink."

"Well, here's to getting drunk, then." Gwen and Duncan clinked their glasses together in a mock toast before taking a drink.

* * *

"So, then after we filled up the pool with meat, dogs came from all over! You should have seen it!" Gwen exclaimed as she nearly fell off her chair from giggling.

"Man, that is too awesome!" Duncan chuckled before noticing Gwen's tipsiness as she tried to regain her balance. "Are you okay, Gwen?"

"Sure I am!" Gwen flashed Duncan a smile before reaching for her glass. Duncan, however, quickly moved the glass away.

"Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to start her off with a drink so strong…" While Duncan was on his fifth drink and only feeling moderately tipsy, Gwen started acting drunk in the middle of her second drink.

"Duncan," Gwen growled playfully as she reached across Duncan's shoulder, "Gimme back my drink." Duncan, however, grasped onto Gwen's wrist and pulled her away from the drink. Doing this caused Gwen to collapse onto Duncan's chest.

Duncan paled as he found himself looking at Gwen with thoughts that shouldn't be thought at all about your best friend who happened to be a girl. Gwen broke his reverie by asking, "Um, Duncan?"

"Yeah?" Duncan tried his best to keep his voice from breaking.

"I feel sick." Duncan paled even more at this.

"Oh, crap." With that, Duncan placed some money on the counter while trying to drag Gwen outside. When they reached the closest bush, Gwen vomited into it. After finishing, Gwen wiped her mouth.

"Um, sorry for getting you drunk, Gwen," Duncan apologized while trying to hide a smile.

"What?" Gwen glared at the delinquent.

"Oh, well, no offense Gwen, but you have to admit that was funny."

"Hey!" Gwen exclaimed as she got up and started to playfully hit Duncan's chest in mock anger. Duncan snickered and grasped onto her wrists in order to stop her fake punches. However, this pulled Gwen closer to his chest so that their faces were inches apart. Gwen decided in her drunken stupor to close the distance between their faces.

After awhile, Gwen broke the kiss and said, "Wow."

Duncan gazed at Gwen through half lidded eyes and commented, "How come my first kiss with every girl I really like is after they throw up?"

Gwen chuckled and pushed her lips onto Duncan's with more fervor.

* * *

_Teehee._


End file.
